


Push Me, Pull You

by cordeliadelayne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an intelligent man, it can take Charles a long time to realise what he has in front of him. Which is usually where Raven comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Me, Pull You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

She's his sister. Or as good as. They grew up together at least. Shared everything. Well, almost everything.

The point is that it's more than a little bit wrong. And well, Charles has lived a pretty adventurous life. In the bedroom as well as out, if he's honest with himself, which he usually is. And he's done more than his fair share of things that some, well-meaning but ultimately deluded people, might think was more on the wrong side of things than the right. But, still. There's wrong and then there's...

“Is he still thinking?” Erik asked, pressing kisses along Raven's blue, goddamit _blue_ skin.

Raven looked over at him, eyes glittering in a way unmistakably not human. “He's always thinking,” she said, as if he weren't there. Staring at them both. Frozen in the doorway while they, well, while they _touched_ each other.

And he has never, ever thought about Raven that way. Except...

Except part of him wants to see what Erik sees in her. That unnerving ability Erik has to see the beauty in mutation in a way that isn't like Charles – all theoretical and scientific practicality – but in the way an artist views the world, all its beauty focused on the blue-skinned and the different.

An even larger part wants to know what it feels like to have Erik look at him the way he looks at Raven.

There's always been something between them, but Charles hasn't wanted to press, hasn't wanted _that_ inside his brain in case it bleeds over into his face. He can admit to himself that he far prefers to dip inside other minds rather than have his own mind opened up like that.

Hypocrite, thy name is Charles Xavier.

“Any time you want to join us, Charles, do just, dive in.”

“I – I should go,” he said, hesitating a little as he reached for the door handle. Erik barely has to glance at it before it is turned and locked.

“That really wasn’t the point,” Erik said, and suddenly he was right there, Raven momentarily forgotten on the bed, while Charles was pushed up against the door, his gaze darting everywhere but at Erik.

“And what – what was the point, exactly?” Charles asked, daring to glance at Erik's face for the first time. He realised at the same moment that Erik did that what Charles was really afraid of was that this was all a monumental joke at his expense. That once again he could only have what he wanted at a price.

“You,” Erik whispered as he leaned forward, “it's always been you.” Raven made an annoyed sound in the background, and a pillow went flying through the air, hitting Erik's legs. “Feisty, isn’t she?” Erik asked as he and Charles grinned at each other, the tension rolling off Charles' shoulders like the most perfect massage he'd ever had.

“Yes, she is.” Charles stepped forward as little as he could, his chest brushing against Erik’s. “We should really do something about that, don't you think?”

“My thoughts precisely,” Erik said. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up Charles' neck that almost had Charles coming right there and then.

“Oh for god's sake,” Raven muttered. “Are you two going to make eyes at each other all night or are we actually going to do this?”

Charles looked over Erik's shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow. He was almost certain that her skin turned a deeper shade of blue and she dipped her gaze away from his.

Erik nuzzled at his cheek, surprisingly gentle. Not that he'd been imagining what this moment would be like. At all.

Well, maybe a little bit.

“If you don't want...” Erik whispered.

Charles didn't hesitate. “I want,” he said, pulling Erik forward. “I want,” he whispered against Erik's lips.

Erik closed the gap and they were kissing and it was everything and nothing like how he'd imagined.

“I'll just see to myself then, shall I?” Raven asked from the bed. Getting no reply she started to touch herself. Exploring her body in a way that she'd never let herself before.

Charles tried to block out her thoughts from his mind, but he suspected she was deliberately projecting as loudly as possible.

“Do you have to do that?” Charles asked, pushing Erik a little way away from him. Erik glared at him. “Oh, not you,” Charles added in a rush. Erik turned to glare at Raven.

“You two aren't the only ones allowed to have fun, you know,” she said. She flickered into a replica of Charles. “Of course I could stay like this if you'd prefer.”

Charles very much would not, but he couldn't ignore the way that Erik's grip tightened on his hip, pulling Charles closer again.

“Really?” Charles asked.

Erik shrugged. “You can't tell me you haven't thought about it.”

 _”No, I haven't,”_ Charles furiously thought at the both of them, hoping that Erik was too addled by lust to feel the shiver of something he refused to identify as desire skip along his spine.

The look Erik gave him proved that he had hoped too loudly.

“Honestly, Charles,” Raven said, still wearing his face, something she'd never been inclined to do before, “you really need to live a little.”

“I live perfectly...fine...will you...” But whatever protest he was going to make fell on deaf ears as Erik kissed Raven. Raven with his face and his body. But without, he suspected, the ache in his chest.

Erik and Raven broke apart and looked at each other a moment, before turning as one to Charles.

“Or we could try this,” Raven suggested. Then she rippled into a perfect image of Erik, and kissed Charles before he remembered that he could stop this at any moment.

It was...exactly like kissing Erik, except the thoughts, the _intentions_ were different and Charles knew that Raven might be able to fool anyone else in the world, but she would never be able to fool him.

But it was Erik who pulled them apart. Erik who stroked Raven's hair until it turned back to her natural colour and she was blue, so startlingly blue, and Charles didn't know why he couldn't accept her completely like that. Only he knew that he couldn’t. Not the way she should be accepted.

She gave them both a sad little smile then, older and wiser than her years. “You two are probably a little too perfect for each other, you know that?” She moved towards the door, stepping between them both and pausing with one hand on each of their chests. “Just don't fuck it up.”

And with that and an eye roll that looked positively painful, she left the room.

“She was twisting me around her little finger when she was a kid, too,” Charles said with a smile.

Erik's smile was more predatory as he started to manoeuvre Charles towards the bed. “I'm surprised she needed to twist you into doing anything.” He gave Charles a gentle push and Charles bounced on to the bed, hooking his legs around Erik’s so that Erik fell down on top of him.

“Maybe a little push in the right direction, every now and again,” Charles conceded.

Erik began deftly removing Charles' clothing, aided by the metal belt and cuff links he'd taken to wearing since they'd met.

“And how much pushing do you think you can take?” Erik asked, before biting down, hard, on Charles' shoulder.

“Oh, I – how much can you give?” Charles panted, trying to reach up and touch Erik, but finding his arms kept well out of the way.

Erik gently pushed Charles' hair off of his forehead. “Wouldn't you like to know?” he whispered. Then he pressed his fingers to Charles' temple, in a crude imitation of the way Charles channelled his own powers and Charles bucked up as he was assaulted by images of all the ways that Erik could push. Charles could have blocked them if he'd wanted, could have batted them away into the deepest recesses of his mind, the place where he kept a safe just for that very purpose. But he didn’t, just as Erik had always known he wouldn't.

“More,” Charles gasped, but any other words he cared to share were taken away by Erik’s fierce kiss, and then even fiercer fingers, pushing inside of him, using lube got from god knows where but Charles wasn't complaining, in fact Charles found himself craving the slight burn as one then two fingers entered him, scissoring their way until...until...

 _”Erik,”_ Charles sighed, inside and out of Erik's mind. Erik released his grip on Charles and Charles' reaction was immediate, pulling and pushing at Erik until Erik was seated fulling inside of him and he was begging, with his mind and with his body, for Erik to just move already.

“Always so impatient, Charles,” Erik mock scolded, looking annoyingly composed.

“I hate you,” Charles said.

Erik's grin just widened and Charles couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked when he'd forgotten that the worries of the world were on his shoulders. “No, you really don't.”

Charles pouted and pulled Erik into another kiss and then finally, finally, Erik began to move, setting up a relentlessly pace that made Charles' mind spin. It was that obvious lack of control on Charles' part (and god, he really would have to apologise to everyone in the house the next morning, after having sent them all very graphic images of what was happening right now, but oh how he couldn't really think about anything except...) that had Erik finally coming, deep and hard. Charles followed not soon after, his hands fisting in Erik's hair and keeping him in place, even though Erik's weight was just the wrong shade of comfortable.

Finally they moved apart and lay, panting, side by side.

“Did you really show everyone what we just did?” Erik was the first to ask.

“I'm rather afraid that I did, yes,” Charles said.

“Hmm,” Erik said, as if seriously considering all the implications, “I suppose we're going to have to come up with something new for next time, then.”

He got up then and padded towards the door. It took Charles a few moments to realise what he'd said and a few more for him to get his body to move in the way he wanted it to.

 _”I'm in the shower,”_ Erik projected at him. Charles spent a moment absorbing the pictures Erik was sending him (and really, he was going to have to work on Erik's brain, those images were nowhere near as clear as they could be). Then he jumped up and hurried after him, ignoring the sight he must look with his hair and clothing dishevelled.

After all, it wasn't as if everyone else wasn't perfectly aware of what had just occurred.

(Oh god. Breakfast was going to be an absolute nightmare.)

More images flittered towards him though and it didn’t take him long to decide that on reflection, he really, really didn’t care.

And that the bathroom was a lot further away than it needed to be.


End file.
